Accident!
by gadhadada
Summary: Small Keys Open Big Doors...!


_**Thank You ALL Readers for Ur Full Support and Ur Priceless Dua for My Mumma... She is Fine Now...**_

 _ **Its a OS Requested by a GUEST on Dany and Accident...**_

 _ **Its Only a Kaam Chaalo Effort...**_

 _ **Hope U all Like it... Thank You...**_

* * *

 **Accident**

 _Voice: arry, haan haan… kya Freddie, Tum ny tou.. kaha hy na Aaram sy wahan Sub sanbhalo.. abhi Munny Bhaloo (Freddie unwantedly Smiles and listens More as) ky Sath hy Wo Ghar pr.. Main bhi wahein Ja raha hun.. Pareshan Mut ho…_

 _Freddie (telling Softly): Sir, Hum aaty aaty shayed Late ho jayien…_

 _Abhijeet: koi Baat Nahi, Mumbai mein Enter ho jao tou Mujhy ya Daya ko Call kr lena.. Hum Dany ko tayyar kr dein gy ya Kaho tou Ghar chor dety hain…_

 _Freddie (obliged tone): ohhh, Thank You Sir.. (briefly) nahi Ghar Drop krny ki Zarurat nahi.. Hum Khud aa kr lein ly gay… bas darasal Hum ek do aur Relatives jo Mumbai mein Rehty hain, Un ko bhi Sath layein gy.. Dany kahein Pareshan Na ho jaye aur phir Sir, Rishta-daarun kay Sawalaat (sadly) acha hua Usy laaya Nahi.. Bekaar mein Manisha ko bhi Pareshan kr diya hy (Painful tone) Kis ka Baccha hy.. Kahan sy Liya.. kahein kisi ka Koi Gunah…_

 _Freddie leave the Conversation in Hurt… after Adopting Dany, still He was Tolerating such Rude and Negative Reactions from Some of His Relatives that's why after Hearing about a Relative Death in Pune.._

 _He and Manisha after Deciding to each one, did not take Dany with them and DUO accepted to Take Care for Him Today as Rehan had a Test and His Session so after Freeing from Both.. He will also coming in Evening at DUO Residence… Abhijeet added…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Bakwass krty hain Sub (after calming down Himself with) Freddie, Tum aur Manisha Bhabi Pareshan Mut ho.. Ignore karo aisy Sawalun ko.. khud Chup ho jayein gy.. (Relaxing tone) chalo Dany ki taraf sy Fiker Mut karo.. Rehan bhi 2 Ghanty tak aa jaye ga aur shayed Misha bhi aa jaye Vivek kay sath…_

 _Freddie (caringly after saying someone as_ _ **Haan haan Poochta hun**_ _as): Sir, Wo Manisha pooch rahi hay.. Tang tou Nahi kiya na Dany ny…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): arry Tang.. Bhabi Jee sy kaho Buht Tang kiya…_

 _Freddie and Manisha Smiles as now Manisha coming quite Close to Freddie and after Some More, Abhijeet cuts the Call and went to Residence in Normal speed…_

 ** _Winkle Winkle nettle Achtar_**

 ** _How I undel what You ale_**

 ** _Up adove the_**

 _Voice (look beside the Small Figure singing Rhyme with Action as): arry Baccha, (murmuring sweetly) sub kitna Ghalat hy.. (now telling) acha Adove nahi, Above…_

 _Small Figure nodded and an_ _ **AHHH**_ _came out from Bear Mouth.. The Blood coming out and Spilling over Cutting board and Veggies either He tried to Stop it from Running Water by extending His Finger and Thumb under Open Tap but Failed…. Dany asked Confusingly…_

 _Dany (in confuse tone): ka hua DA….?_

 _He was coming with another Nice Name of Daya as He makes Initials of DAYA name as DA which meant also BHAI…. Daya Replied Hiding His Finger and Thumb from Kid as…_

 _Daya: kuch nahi Beta, (moving towards washroom either Clutching His Finger and Thumb to Stop Bleeding with) Hath mein Chout aa gayii.. acha Aap yahein raho, Main abhi Dawa laga kr aata hun…_

 _Dany nodded as Daya feels that the Cut was Deep so Rushed to His Washroom to Apply Dettol to Prevent the Cut from Infection…_

 _He completely Forgets about Cutting Board having Carrots and Cucumber with a Sharp Pointed Chef Knife which Rested on it…_

 _Dany after few seconds feeling Bore so Looking here and there and His Eye caught Something Interested for Him…_

 _As He was on Stool, so first Stand Up upon Stool and trying to take Position and started Cutting Veggies like His DA and in a bit, Someone from behind Wrapped Him inside His Loving Hug feeling a High Pinch of Pain as Dany in Turning Invaded that Sharp Knife inside the Visitor Throat Badly…_

 _Dany Scared so the Pressure Increased on His Hand although the Sink Supports also giving Good Help to Dany which Result came as the Visitor Hurts Deep …_

 _The Knife fell on Floor while the Small Baby Wrapped Abhijeet Waist inside His Arms and in Fear started Crying, who in such Pain feels Sooth…_

 _Abhijeet tried to Grab Baby in His lap but as its Difficult cz Dany was so Scared and not Losing His Waist so He Pick Him through Dany Waist and Puts Him on Sofa…_

 _Daya coming in Rush after Hearing the Voice of Falling Something and after seeing Abhijeet in such Injury on His Throat, Dany Cry, Blood Stains of Abhijeet Cloths, Floor and Knife Rested in Floor comes in Complete Tension either seeing Blood Spilling from Abhijeet Throat turned Him Mad…_

 _Daya approached in Panic towards Abhijeet placed His Palm over Abhijeet Throat with…_

 _Daya (in panic): Boss, ye.. ye kya…_

 _Abhijeet (signaling through eyes towards Dany and say with Painful tone): pehly Bac.. Bac..chy ko… san..bhal…_

 _Daya takes Dany in His Lap either He did not Missed to Displace His Plam turning little Red from His Half Soul Throat who was in Tears and telling Daya in His Sad and Hurt tone as…_

 _Dany: Chout nug gayii.. (Teary tone) Dany ny Teet Bha-ii-yya ko Chout naga dii…_

 _Abhijeet pat His Cheek with His Sweet yet now Painful Smile to Relax Him while Continuously Nodding in No, while His Small Bear giving His Expressions a Words as…_

 _Daya: alle Baccha, koi Baat Nahi.. Dany nay thori na Chout lagayii…_

 _Dany (still in sobbing tone): Nai, Dany ny naga dii.. Dany ko pata Nai than a Teeth Bhai-ii-Yya aa gaye thy…_

 _Daya (to Dany): arry koi Baat Nahi.. (to Abhijeet in tension) Tum Betho, (sat Him in Sofa, while standing Dany beside Him on same sofa moving to His room, got the Towel, Wet it from Kitchen Tap got the whole after seeing the Mess.. placed it over Abhijeet Throat, either pressed His Palm Softly on His Forehead and Tilt His Head on Backside with) Main Rajeev ko Call krta hun…_

 _He Dialed Rajeev number and during Dialing, He feels a Soft Touch over His Palm and His Eye caught a Small Palm doing what He is doing with His_ _ **TEET-BHA-II-YA**_ _… Rajeev Picks the call and before Scold the Caller, Heard a Tense tone as…_

 _Daya (in tension): Rajeev foran Ghar aa jao.. Abhi …_

 _Rajeev got Something Bad happened with Abhijeet with this_ _ **ABHI**_ _so ask in Complete Worry…_

 _Rajeev: kya hua..?_

 _Daya (in tears either He tried to Hide them from Dany and Abhijeet Both as): wo, Abhi ki Garden Toot gayii…_

 _Rajeev (shout): kya…_

 _Daya nodded either Rajeev can't get His Positive Nod from His Cell Ear Piece while the Big Bear in Complete Shock…_

 _Yes, for Confirmation about His TOOTI GARDEN… Abhijeet checked His Neck through Moving in Mostly All Directions and after finding it still Movable with same Speed either having Pain just Disappointed on His Pagal Buddy who added in Little Wet tone…_

 _Daya: Tum saaray patient choro aur jaldi sy Ghar aa jao…_

 _Rajeev (picking His Bag and rushing with): Main aa raha hun…_

 _Daya cuts Call and Look at Abhijeet Throat turned RED and WET with Sticky Fluid which making Big Patch over White Wet Towel still on His Throat Wound, so tell in Wet tone…_

 _Daya: Boss, Tum aisay hee Sar rakhna, Main Dettol aur Cotton lata hun…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Daya taken out His Palm from that Soft Small Palm of Dany and went inside…_

 _Door Bell Ring and the Door opened Totally Shocked the Visitor who was Entering inside and Tease after looking a_ _ **BROKEN NECK MAN**_ _Opened Door as per His Bewakoof Pal so say…_

 _Rajeev: wah bhae, (tease) pehli baar Garden Tour Aadmi ko Darwaza Kholty dekha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with Difficulty and Disappointed jerk about His Buddy as): Pa.. Pagal.. hy…_

 _Rajeev: haan…_

 _Daya came with Cotton while Rajeev already started Cleaning Wound after sitting with Abhijeet over Sofa and side by side Scolding Daya after seeing Him coming as…_

 _Rajeev: aby, Pagal hy kya… (rash) koi aisy Bolta hay kay Garden Toot gayii… haan…_

 _Daya (stand beside Abhijeet still on His Statement with): tou Garden hee tou Tooti hy…_

 _Rajeev (angry): Dekhaon abhi, Garden kesy Tootti hy… (Daya uttered_ _ **HUNH**_ _) (Rajeev added) Bewakoof, wohi Main kahun, Garden Tooty Aadmi koGhar mein kyun rakkha hy.. Hospital ly jany kay bajayey…_

 _Daya: tou Dekho bhi na…_

 _Rajeev (teasingly): tou Pooja tou kr bhi Nahi raha… (completing His work and say Softly) kuch Nahi hua, haan Galy pr Zakham hy, magar itna Gehra nahi (to Abhijeet) koi Sharp cheez lagi thi kya..?_

 _Rajeev feels that Dany Pat on His Shoulder as still He was Standing on Sofa behind Rajeev and Sadly tell now…_

 _Dany (sadly): Dany ny Teet Bhaii-yya ko Chout naga dii…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him and ask): kesy..?_

 _Dany: awww.. Chabzi sy…_

 _Rajeev (shock): Sabzi sy…_

 _Daya (sadly): Churi sy Yaar…_

 _Rajeev completed Abhijeet Bandage so moved to Wash His Hand Stopped after feeling Grip on His Wrist so turned where Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: Sa.. hab ko bhi.. De.. kh Lo.. (teasingly) Zakha.. mm… Khay.. ye Bethy.. hain…_

 _Rajeev look at Daya where His Thumb and Finger Cut again Opened and showing its Depth easily coming in His Eyes so started His Bandage too by sat Him on Couch while Big Bear started..._

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): Sa.. hab.. Kitchen mein… itny Cho.. ty Bacchy ko Ak…ela chor gaye (Rash) Churi, Chakoo samait…_

 _Daya (telling sadly): Wo.. Sabzi kaatty huay, Mera Hath Kat gaya tha tou Main Dettol lagany gaya tha.._

 _Abhijeet (teasing): aur Annkhun mein Pat (touching his throat with) tti.. Baandh.. kr gaya tha.._

 _Daya (irritatingly): tou Mujhy kya Malum tha kay Wo Churi utha ly ga…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Baccha Pehly Sahab ko Khat Patr likhta na.. (Rajeev smiles) (Abhijeet added) had hy, Bacchy ko …Sto..ol sy Ut…ar kr jaaty ya… Churi ko… Ooper kahein Rack.. pr.. rakh kr.. jaty…_

 _Daya: acha na, Sorry… (in Sorrow tone and face) hr waqt Daatty rehty ho…_

 _Dany (suddenly): haan, (moving towards Daya with) DA ko nai Taanto…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly but with Serious Face): kyun… DA nay Ghalat Kaam.. kiya na…_

 _Dany (thinking): acha.. phl DA ko Ichtand Up_ _ **(Stand Up)**_ _kr do Chail_ _ **(Chair)**_ _pr… (Abhijeet and Rajeev exchanged Naughty glance while Daya Mouth opened) (Dany added) Maa bhi na jub.. (Signaling Himself) Dany Maa ko Tang klta hy na tou Maa Dany ko Chail pr Ichtand Up kl deti hain…_

 _Rajeev: ahan, Zabardast… (to Abhijeet in Naughty tone) kyun Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: Bil… (gulping Saliva and connected) kul…_

 _Rajeev (to Abhijeet): Tum Zyada Mut bolo (in smiley tone) Mujhy Hukum do, Main krta hun (Abhijeet nodded in smile while Rajeev ordered now) chalo Daya, Chair ly kr aao aur Us pr Khary ho jao…_

 _Dany (Disappointedly): ally, Untle.. (corrected Rajeev with) Ichtand Up…_

 _Abhijeet (with Big Smile): haan …wohi, (stressing) Ichtand Up…_

 _Daya look at Abhijeet in Shock and Rajeev in Anger while Dany was with Excited face… Daya said…_

 _Daya: Main koi nahi Khara ho raha Chair Wair pr.. hunh…_

 _Rajeev (naughty): arry Khara Nahi hona hy.. Ichtand Up hona hy.. (to Dany) Kyun Dany…?_

 _Dany (nodded and added): haan, (to Daya) aur DA, umm.. haan.. Papa bonty hain.. Nishment na.._

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Beta, Punish..ment…_

 _Dany (nodded again with): hmm, Wo Klni hoti hy.. Chub (sub)…_

 _Rajeev: Dekha, kuch Seekho Bacchy sy…_

 _Daya in Grumbling, bring the Chair either now after seeing Abhijeet Wound, Rajeev Decided to take Him inside so Stopping Daya with…_

 _Rajeev: Daya, Abhijeet kay Room mein (wink Abhijeet and grabbing His Arm to Standup Him with) Saza ka Maza tou wahein aaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet smiles while now Daya gives Him His Support and Rajeev takes Dany in His Lap and all moved to_ _ **PUNISHMENT ROOM**_ _…_

 _Abhijeet settled on His Bed, Dany also lay on His Lap while Rajeev on Chair and now the Punishment Time started…_

 _Daya tried to Skip it but the Three Guards not giving Him any Chance to Protect Himself from ICHTAND UP on CHAIL so now Daya Stand Up on Chair, during Adjusting Himself on Chair, Abhijeet whisper Dany as…_

 _Abhijeet (whispering naughty tone): Kaan bhi Pakrwa dun…_

 _Dany turn, look at Him and His Sparkling Eyes and Brightened Smiles gives the Acceptance of Claw in Punishment so ordered now…_

 _Abhijeet: Dany ki Mamma tou Us ky Kaan bhi Pakarwati hain…_

 _Daya who was Adjust now on Chair, Shocked after Hearing this Amendment in Punishment, so Gaze on Dany who nodded as per Expectation in Positive bring Smiles on Rajeev Lips and Abhijeet Eyes…_

 _Daya in Anger grabs His Ears and Same time, Door Bell Rings… Rajeev moved to Open Door although Dany to Hop down from Bed and Followed Him and when He reached at Door which Opened by Rajeev, moved with Overwhelming tone and Wrapped the Waist and Tummy with Shout…_

 _Dany (Happily Shout): Aani… (look at another figure and Hugged Her too with) Shasha… and now Vivek Entering with Difficult as This Happy Meeting had done at Door step so Dany said, Meeting Him in Same Hugging as): Cho.. ty… Bhai..ii.. Yaa… (Vivek smiles while now Dany added Excitedly) DA, Chail pr Ictand Up hain.. Teet Bha-ii-Yya ny Un ko Nishment dii hay…_

 _All (in Awe with): kya…_

 _Dany nodded while Vivek look at Rajeev who also wink Him so All now Secretly moving and saw the Scene where Daya Stand Up on Chair with Grabbing His Ears and Scolding His Baddy Buddy as…_

 _Daya: sub samajh raha hun Main.. Tum logun nay jan kr ye sub kiya hay.. Garden Toot gayii magar…_

 _Abhijeet (pinch): Dimagh tou chal raha hy.. na…_

 _Daya (angry): Mana kiya hay na Rajeev sy.. Mut Bolo Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain…_

 _Daya (iirritate): ye_ _ **AIN**_ _bhi Mut karo…_

 _This is the Limit as the Five Throats Laughing Blaster was Entering inside DUO Ears makes them Happy and Pleased.._

 _Daya instantly put down from Chair while Hugging His Both Small Souls while Meet Vivek too…_

 _Kids were asking about the Wound of Abhijeet in which Dany Repeated His Mistake and all trying to Relax Him…_

 _They had a Plan to Hang Out around but after seeing Abhijeet Wound and Rajeev did not allowed as Abhijeet moving His Head and Neck Continually and might be jerking in Vehicle created Trouble for Him so now All Decided to Hang around at Residence…_

 _First, They Played_ _ **HIDE & SEEK **__and then with Progression of the Day Games Changing with Passage of time and at last, when They are Playing Last Session of LUDDO.._

 _Freddie Call coming at Abhijeet number picked by Daya and after Hearing that in an hour, He will Reach to DUO Residence for Picking Dany so now All taking their Dinner ordered as per their Taste Buds as Daya Suggested after Cutting call as…_

 _Daya: chalo Baccha Party, Game Khatam.. ab (Yummy tone): Khana time…_

 _Kids (shouted): Yayyyyy…_

 _After taking Meals, Kids biding Bye to DUO as now, Vivek takes Both Rehan and Misha with Him… Rajeev went to His Home after Filling His Tummy and DUO Waiting with Dany at Residence…_

 _Rajeev already giving Abhijeet Medicine so now He was Feeling Tiredness and Drowsiness and now at His Bed, Dany started Drawing beside Him while Daya just Cleaning Mess from Lounge and Kitchen and side by side Preparing Milk for Abhijeet and Dany…_

 _After few minutes, He went to Abhijeet room with Milk Glasses Tray and found Something Soothing…_

 _Yes, Dany Softly Blowing Air on Abhijeet Neck through Titling over Him and when Daya sat beside Abhijeet, and ask Slowly to Dany as…_

 _Daya (lovingly): ye kya kr raha hy Chota sa Dany…_

 _Dany: Main Teet Bha-ii-yya ki Chout Theek kl raha hun… (blowing Air with) aichy…_

 _Daya Smiles and Joint Dany in that Healing Procedure where Both Blowing Air over Abhijeet Bandaged Neck and in that when Both Sleeps over Abhijeet Chest, not Known by them…_

 _Abhiijeet Eyes Opened feeling continuous Vibration… He found Two Innocent Bunnies Slept on His Chest feeling so Relaxed…_

 _He smiled and Trying to Pick the Phone, Awakened Daya.. who sat in Jerk with Tension…._

 _Daya: kya hua Boss..?_

 _Abhijeet (signaling towards cell placed at Bedside with): Phone…_

 _Daya Pick and find Freddie and Manisha at Residence door… Daya rushed and Opened Door while Abhijeet Softly Awakened Dany as He gives Him a Surprise so told…_

 _Abhijeet: Dany Baba Uth jao… Dekho Maa Papa Aap ko leny aa gaye…_

 _The Baby Sleepy Eyes Opened Widely and the Happiness Spread on His face.. He Hopped down from Bed and Rushed Outside …_

 _Abhijeet coming out behind Dany finding Him on Freddie Lap and now Freddie giving Dany to Manisha lap, move ahead to Thanked them Stopped in Shock… Abhijeet Jerking Head and before Freddie ask anything Tell.._

 _Abhijeet: ku.. ch nahi hua Fre.. ddie… Pareshan.. Mu.. Mut ho…_

 _Freddie: magar Sir…_

 _Dany (telling Manisha about that who comes Forward and in Sadness): Aap Theek hain na Abhijeet Bhai (to Freddie) Main nay Aap ko kaha tha.. Ye (signaling Dany who Burried His face inside His Mother Shoulder with) zarur koi Shararat karay ga…_

 _Freddie (in confusion): kyun kya kiya..?_

 _Dany (sadly): Teet Bhai-ii-yya ko Chout naga dii…_

 _Freddie (shock): kesy…_

 _Daya (now Relaxing the matter with): nahi Yaar, Us ki koi Ghalati Nahi thi.. (Inviting Both as) acha Betho tou, Main batata hun… (Both sat and Daya added) Main hee Kitchen mein Usy Akely chor kr chala gaya tha tou Wo Churi sy Khelny laga aur Abhi kay aany pr Khauff sy Us sy Churi Abhi kay Galay pr lug gayii…_

 _Dany: haan.. ichi liye tou (happily) Teet Bha-ii-yya- aur Untle nay DA ko Ichand up kr diya Chail pr…_

 _Manisha: kya..?_

 _Dany (nodded and added in Proud): Main ny bataya Teet Bha-ii-yya ko kay Maa bhi Dany ko Ictand up kl deti hain Chail pr jub Dany Un ko Khub Tang klta hun…_

 _Manisha (embarrass tone): arry…_

 _Dany (with laugh): aul phil na Maa, Teet- Bhai-ii-yya nay na DA ko Taan bhi Pakar diiye… (Daya Stunned, Abhijeet Hide his Eyes instantly) (Manisha and Freddie Hiding their Smiles while Small Baby added in laugh) inna Maza aaya.. Aani aul Shasha aur Ch-oty Bha-ii-yya ny bhi Dekha…_

 _Freddie (tackling situation as): Dany, Gandi Baat hy na ek tou Aap nay Jeet Bhaiyya ko Chout Laga dii…_

 _Danay (sadly): haan Papa, pl Dany sy ho gaya… Meaa nay Jaan kr nai kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (kissed on his Hand with): awww Mera Baccha… Kuch n..ahi… hua na…_

 _Daya: haan chalo… ab tou Sona hy na…_

 _Dany nodded and now after seeing DUO Tiredness and Abhijeet still looking Drowsy, Couple already Tired and Dany in Sleepy way so Excused and Leaving Residence… Daya said…_

 _Daya (to Dany): Tata…_

 _Dany (weaving with): Tata aul haan (look at Manisha who whisper and Dany added) Dood Night…_

 _He looks at His Mum who nodded and He Smiled happily that He Spoke that Correctly as His Mum assured Him…_

 _After biding Good Bye to Both.. Duo moving to Abhijeet room.. Abhijeet displaced Dany Drawing Sheet from Bed and after seeing His Bear bringing Couch inside His room, ask in Confusion…_

 _Abhijeet: ye kya…_

 _He abruptly stopped as getting a Writing Pad with Pen Forwarding towards Him with an Ordering tone as…_

 _Daya: Tum Likh kr Baat karo Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and Write): Daya…_

 _Daya (read it and replied): haan…_

 _Abhijeet (again write): Tum…_

 _Daya (again read and say): hmm…_

 _Abhijeet (write): yahan…_

 _Daya (read and Irritated now): arry Poora likho na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and write something presenting Writing pad in front of His Buggy who read the word_ _ **POORA**_ _burst His Anger bar while Abhijeet threw them aside and Pull His Bear towards Himself in Smile, sat Him beside Himself over Bed and added…_

 _Abhijeet: pata hy, Tujh (taking Breath and say) mein aur Dany mein (with pause) kya farq hy (Daya look at Him Questioning so He added again in Smile) Height and Built ka…_

 _Daya (smiles, placed His Head on Abhijeet Chest and added in Low Sad tone): pr Yaar, Main tou Us sy bhi Bewakoof hun na… (Abhijeet started Weaving inside His Hairs) (Daya feeling Sooth and adds) Meri Ghalati kay karan hee aisa ho gaya na (the Finger Pores moving more in Speed in Circular path told daya that His Bro does not Agreed with His Statement so added) aur nahi tou kya.. Mujhy dekhna tha kay itna Chota baccha (little Scare) agar Wo Khud ko Nuqsan Pohancha leta tou (tension) Humari Caring Responsibility thin a Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, pr dekho, Dany ny kitni aasani sy Apni Ghalati Maani, Us sy Lesson liya aur Usy Repeat Nahi krnay ka Irada kr kay ias hadsy ko Ek Experience samjh liya… aur Bhool bhi gaya… (little Tease) Sahab ki tarah nahi kay Isy Ek_ _ **DUKHI YAAD**_ _bana liya ho.. Roz Thora Thora Yaad karein, aansoo bahayein aur gana bhi gayein…_

 _Daya (punch on His Chest with Embarrassing smile as): Jee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): nahi wo kya tha Gana.. haan.._

 ** _Yaad aa rahi hay…_**

 ** _Abhi ki Tooti Garden…_**

 ** _Yaad aa rahi hay.. …_**

 _Abhijeet (Clearing His Throat and Telling Daya in Cute tone as): Wo Singer… ki haan.. Garden thori Tooti hui hy…_

 _Daya (added in Same Singing way as):_ _ **Churi lagny sy**_

 ** _Garden katny sy.._**

 _Abhijeet (include again):_ _ **Mujhy Ichand Up on Chail ki ja rahi hay…**_

 ** _Yaad aa rahi hay…_**

 _A Sweet smiles on His Bhai face really relaxed Him where He always thought that how the Small Child after doing a Mistake, accepting it Openly against Everyone, Consoling in Concern, taking Lesson but Lastly Forgets All and just Laughing on Something Stupid…_

 _Alas! Could not We take a Small Lessons from these Small Souls about these Small Daily Life Stuff as_ _ **SMALL KEYS ALWAYS OPEN BIG DOORS**_ _….!_


End file.
